


Streettale

by OtomeGirl



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Police, Rape, Thief, Underfell, Yaoi, alternative universe, cop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um policial e um ladrão...o que poderia dar errado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streettale

Sans se encostou na cerca de arame, seu olhar correndo de lado a lado apenas no caso houve qualquer possibilidade de uma rota de fuga que ele tinha esquecido. Esquerda: a parede de tijolos em branco de um armazém, sem portas ou janelas, e a carcaça oca de um carro que nem sequer oferecem um esconderijo decente. Direita: uma montanha-porta, fortemente oxidado e muito obviamente trancada com um cadeado de aço grossa que sua magia enfraquecida não seria capaz de romper. Up: uma fileira de ossos azuis apenas desafiando-o a tentar escalar a cerca de maldição. Ele provavelmente não poderiam, mesmo sem a barreira no caminho. Ele estava exausto, faminto, tremendo.

Capturado.

"Ora,ora", provocou o seu perseguidor. Sua voz áspera colocar um sorriso no rosto de defesa das Sans. O policial olhou demasiado infernalmente presunçoso com seu prendedor, brandindo agressivamente a batuta de uma maneira que deixe Sans sei que ele estava esperando por resistência. "O que temos aqui?"

Merda Sans pensou veementemente, incapaz de resistir ao impulso de voltar atrás, embora tudo o que conseguiu foi a espinha pressionando com mais força contra o muro. O escritório foi tão extremamente alta ... não admira que ele tinha conseguido manter-se com Sans apesar de seu amplo conhecimento das alamedas e os poucos, atalhos desesperadas ele conseguiu tropeçar completamente. O outro esqueleto era um maldito persistente também. A maioria dos policiais sabia melhor do que se aventurar tão longe das principais estradas sem backup, mas este irradiava intenção perigosa tão descaradamente que, se não fosse o uniforme, ele teria parecia em casa pela pura confiança de seu comportamento.

Sans coberto ligeiramente para o lado, se perguntando se havia alguma chance de se esquivar em torno do gestor, mas quase imediatamente encontrou-se de frente para o fim brusco do bastão. Ele apresentou-se sob o queixo, pairando ameaçadoramente no espaço onde sua traquéia teria sido se ele fosse um monstro carnudo.

"Ah ah," o oficial avisou, sorrindo para ele com os dentes irregulares. Sans sentiu-se suando. "Bad boys precisa aprender a não roubar qualquer coisa."

Seu tom era leve e zombeteiro. Sans mostrou os próprios dentes, sentindo-se desconfortável como uma presa na mira de um predador superior. "Foda-se!"

Foi um insulto impotente e ambos sabiam disso. O bastão esfaqueou-o de maneira mais significativa, pastando contra sua garganta e fazer o seu engate respiração com um pequeno grito de som.

"Nenhum de que a linguagem", o oficial advertiu-o suavemente. "Eu sei que o relógio está no seu bolso esquerdo. Tirá-lo e colocá-lo no chão ".

Sans rosnou humilde, mas ele não tinha escolha. Ele teria que desistir de seu prêmio. Movendo-se com lentidão exagerada, ele mergulhou a mão no bolso e tirou o relógio que ele tinha tão cuidadosamente retirado de seu alvo. O ser humano nunca tinha sequer notado o roubo, mas aparentemente desatenção foi uma aflição comum hoje em dia; Sans ainda não tinha visto o oficial nas proximidades até que ele foi instintivamente abaixando os braços que tinham tentado imobilizá-lo no lugar. Ele tinha executado a partir da ameaça antes de reconhecer que, mesmo totalmente, mas o oficial era tenaz e sempre tão ligeiramente mais rápido. Ele tinha combinado tudo dos truques de Sans com resistência impossível e o sprint predatória de um caçador praticado.

Sans encarou o oficial no olho, e com um sorriso insolente deixou o relógio. Ele caiu no chão com um estalo alto que Sans esperava que significava que tinha quebrado com o impacto. O oficial deu-lhe um olhar indiferente, mas, infelizmente, não parecia muito chateado com a deterioração das mercadorias. Ele nem sequer olhar para o relógio. Seu olhar não tinha deixado Sans em tudo, que foi incrivelmente perturbador.

"Assim, você pode ser obediente quando quer", o oficial pensou, tendo um meio-passo mais perto, fazendo a diferença em suas alturas ainda mais dolorosamente óbvio. "Isso é ... prometendo."

Sans podia sentir a sua alma vibrar com o pânico. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando encontrar sua voz. "Y-você poderia ... manter o relógio, você sabe. É genuíno. Vale um centavo bonita para o comprador certo. Posso dar-lhe algum names- "

O bastão cutucou o lado de baixo do queixo, cortando-lhe a balbuciar como sua mandíbula se fechou. "Eu não estou interessado em dinheiro."

“Merda,merda!” Sans teve um sentimento terrível sobre isso. O oficial tinha uma violência tranquila em seus olhos que davam a impressão de Sans selvagem que a sua perseguição sincera, de alguma forma realmente chateado o outro esqueleto off ... ou pior, pegou seu interesse depravado.

"Eu ..." Ele ficou de pensar em qualquer coisa que possa salvá-lo, e viu-se deixando escapar: "Eu só tenho um HP!"

O oficial piscou sem palavras, e Sans sentiu a sensação desconfortável de sua alma a ser analisadas. Normalmente, neste ponto, qualquer um que ele desejava mal sentiria enojado, decepcionado. Claro, eles poderiam bater nele em torno de uma vez, mas não seria terrivelmente satisfatório e se o funcionário realmente se importava para a justiça que ele foi feito para que se alcance, ele teria que revogar o seu divertido se ele queria tomar Sans em custódia viva em vez de reduzi-lo a pó.

Sans esperava que ele se importasse com isso.

Sans realmente esperava que ele se importasse.

"Então você tem," o oficial observou, e para desgosto de Sans, ele sorriu. "Eu acho que significa que é melhor você não me dê nenhum problema. Mãos ao ar."

Tremendo, Sans complacente levantou os braços e ofereceu as mãos para ser algemado, que o oficial parecia ter uma quantidade profana de prazer em fazer. Ele apertou as algemas estritamente em volta dos pulsos de Sans, fazendo-o estremecer. O bastardo provavelmente sabia que os ossos delgados poderia facilmente escorregar para fora de um porão menos rigorosos.

O que ele não esperava era que o oficial para agarrá-lo pela cadeia e arrancar-lhe para a frente até que seu corpo foi liberado contra o esqueleto mais alto. Ele ficou tenso imediatamente, sentindo o rosto corar com a confusão e indignação só para ter seu crânio à força puxou de volta para atender do outro, Eyelights carmesim temíveis.

"Agora você vai fazer exatamente o que eu digo," o outro murmurou agradavelmente. "Seria uma vergonha se você me fez mal."

Sans engasgou com o protesto enquanto o outro se inclinou para baixo, que, sorriso irregular presunçoso pastando contra a sua própria boca. Ele recuou, apertando sua soquetes fechada, tentando querer distância a sensação de algo quente e curling molhada inquisitively contra os dentes. Ele manteve sua mandíbula apertada fechada, mas não conseguiu segurar, um lamento desesperado baixa. Sua aflição parecia servir apenas para divertir o oficial.

"Abra a boca," o oficial sussurrou contra sua bochecha com um sopro escaldante do ar. Por um breve momento, Sans se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele recusou, e a hesitação deve ter mostrou porque a espera de esmagamento em seu corpo apertado de forma incremental. Depois de um momento vacilante, o medo venceu, e ele relutantemente se separaram de seus dentes. Imediatamente a boca do oficial entalado sua própria mais amplo, forçando um beijo escaldante, saqueando a boca com a língua longa e sinuosa. Estava quente e grosso, enrolando experimentalmente contra o céu da boca, acariciando e fazendo cócegas até Sans reflexivamente formou sua própria língua para tentar e força a intrusão. Isso foi um erro. A faísca elétrica de magia-on-magic fez sua gagueira Alma e seu flicker visão. Ele tentou garble única objeção a ter os ruídos engoliu e veementemente ignorado como a língua invasora enroscou com mais insistência em torno de sua própria, criando solavancos mais vertiginosas que o deixaram em choque.

Ele arranhou fracamente na frente do uniforme do policial, tentando sacudi-lo a partir desta insanidade ou talvez implorar por misericórdia. Seus pulsos algemados tornou difícil, os cotovelos dobrados, impotente contra a caixa torácica do outro, com as mãos tremendo demais para transmitir qualquer força real. Suas pernas estavam perdendo força também, ele percebeu, sentindo-os lentamente dobrar sob ele como toda a sua concentração foi em direção segurando juntos o pouco de seus sentidos permaneceu.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse caindo, apenas para perceber o oficial estava realmente forçando-o para trás, dobra sua espinha até que ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Sans engasgou, esperando ser derrubado para trás em seu osso da cauda, mas em vez de costas bater uma obstrução muito mais cedo do que ele esperava. Ele ficou boquiaberto estupidamente, precisando de um momento para reconhecer que era o capô enferrujado do carro em ruínas debaixo dele, e que seu corpo foi agora precariamente equilibrado na horizontal, na altura da cintura.  
O oficial começou a chegar para o seu cinto.

Sans estalou, chutando para fora furiosamente. "Não! Porra! Não, não-! "

O oficial estava muito perto de Sans para pousar um golpe nele, sua pélvis pressionado contra o espaço entre as pernas de Sans. Ele tentou lutar, para rolar e rastejar para a liberdade, mas como ele soltou para transportar-se de pé um punho de quase casual dele cortada no lado da mandíbula. O golpe atingiu direito através de seu crânio, deixando-o atordoado com a dor súbita e o horror congelado que, se esse golpe tinha sido um pouco mais, um pouco mais a intenção, ele poderia facilmente tê-lo salpicado.

"Não seja difícil!" O oficial rosnou para ele, arrancando Sans volta no lugar e tomar um momento para examinar a nova mancha cru no canto da boca de Sans. Sans balançou, mas ficou mole, seus braços enrolado perto de seu peito como o oficial examinou-o e, em seguida, deixar ir com uma bufada de satisfação. "Eu não iria sugerir a testar minha paciência."

Sans choramingou, trazendo as mãos para cima para embalar a dor. Não tinha rachou o osso, mas estava quente e macio como um hematoma invisível. "Eu ... sinto muito ... por favor, não-!"

"Shh," o oficial arrulhou para ele, agarrando cada lado dos quadris de Sans e moagem para a frente. Através do pano grosso do uniforme do outro, Sans podia sentir o contorno distintivo de seu arco púbico e encontrou-se rubor na humilhação. Ele pressionou contra o seu próprio com mau fricção, experiente, fazendo-o empurrão impotente e de má vontade contra a estimulação. "Se você se comportar, isso vai muito mais suave."

Para quem? Sans pensou miseravelmente, mas não se atreveu a perguntar. O oficial tinha mostrado que estava disposto a usar a força, e Sans não seria capaz de tomar uma outra batida. Ele cerrou os dentes, tentando engolir os pequenos gemidos de som que tentaram forçar seu caminho para fora.

O oficial parecia insatisfeito com o seu silêncio, porém, apesar de sua demanda por Sans para cumprir. Ele tinha um aperto firme em cada crista de ilíaco de Sans e foi vigorosamente cio contra ele até que o esqueleto menor estava ofegante raggedly, gritando a partir do contato duras. O ruído patético parecia satisfazer algum prazer escuro, porque Sans podia sentir outra coisa começando a se formar na virilha do policial; mais macio do que o osso e faíscas com a mesma energia crepitante enquanto sua língua.

Sans fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o líquido borbulhando ao longo das bordas de suas bases. Não, porra, ele não chorar na frente deste bastardo. Ele não iria implorar, mesmo que alguém empurrando prima a magia em sua entrada pélvica provavelmente ia doer como o inferno, especialmente tendo em conta que ele já podia adivinhar sobre o tamanho de excitação do outro. foda Santo. Seria que, mesmo se encaixam?

ritmo furioso do oficial desacelerou ligeiramente, e Sans se atreveu a ter um vislumbre do rosto do outro esqueleto que o escudo protetor de seus dedos. Ele ainda parecia notavelmente composto, apesar de sua excitação evidente, mas havia uma faísca exhilirated aos seus Eyelights e uma grosa áspera para a respiração que assobiou por entre os dentes irregulares. Seus olhos afiados afinados no rosto de Sans, e inesperadamente o oficial leered com carinho quase benigna. Sans se encolheu, sentindo-se de alguma forma pequena e insignificante, e ainda preso, como a casca de um inseto em uma vitrine.

mãos ásperas obrigou-o a rolar, deixando os quadris equilibrada na ponta do capô e seu rosto pressionado contra o capô lascado. Ele estremeceu todo como seus shorts foram arrastados para baixo e deixar-se cair abaixo de seus fêmures, reunindo mais de seus tênis. Seu peito arfava em pânico enquanto ele se prepara para a dor imediata de inserção.

Exceto longos momentos passados em que absolutamente nada aconteceu. Sans tentou recuperar o controle de sua respiração, perguntando o que diabos o oficial estava fazendo. Ele não se atreve a virar para olhar apenas no caso, foi tomada como outra luta insubordinado. Foi o outro apenas ... olhando para ele? Olhando para cóccix nu de Sans, sua postura propagação, seu, forma tremendo pequena? Sans quase desejei que ele iria apenas começar a foda com isso já. A espera foi angustiante.

Quando ele finalmente se mudou, no entanto, Sans lamentou seu desejo imprudente, porque, em vez de empurrar para dentro dele o oficial estendeu a mão e com uma gentileza inesperada começou a traçar a ponta delicada de seu cóccix. Sans choramingou em alarme, seus dedos arranhando negligentemente contra o capô com um chiado desagradável de som, mas, uma risada gutural baixo era única resposta do policial enquanto cuidadosamente enrolado suas falanges contra a parte inferior do sacro de Sans e mergulhou na abertura de sua pélvis com um toque que era quase concurso.

Sans estremeceu novamente, de horror e um processo lento, excitação irreversivelmente construção.

O atrito, solavancos dura inicial contra a sua sínfise púbica já teve seus ossos acesos com calor desagradável, mas isso era diferente. Este foi calculado e persistente e insuportavelmente forte, provocando-o apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo insatisfeito, para enganar seu corpo em pensar que ele queria isso. Este foi pior do que apenas o estupro, este foi fazendo-o cúmplice de sua violação.

Mas ... foi realmente muito pior do que o oficial apenas empurrando em quando ele não estava nem remotamente preparado para isso? Ocorreu-lhe distante que este foi, provavelmente, a sua única chance de fazer o ato marginalmente menos angustiante, e não importa o que ele realmente pensava nisso, ele ainda não tinha escolha. Hesitante, ele deixou sua mudança de peso para as bolas de seus pés, esticando-se na ponta dos pés para permitir o acesso a um ângulo mais confortável, e foi recompensado com uma carícia suave que enviou ondas de desejo através de seu corpo.

Ele tentou não pensar sobre as circunstâncias - sobre como ele estava inclinado sobre um carro sujo por algum oficial poder-mad da lei com um rancor - e tentou se concentrar apenas nas partes que se sentiu quase suportável. A maneira cuidadosa o oficial angulada as pontas afiadas de suas falanges de modo que só raspou agradavelmente contra o osso. O formigueiro de seu próprio edifício magia e enrolando sobre sua pélvis. Ele não estava disposto a se aglutinar em nada específico, mas o calor crescente fez seus ossos mais suave e mais flexível, e a condensação de magia ansiosos começaram a se formar e lama ao longo da circunferência de sua entrada pélvica, quente e lisa. O oficial ronronou sua aprovação, deslizando seus dedos através da nova lubrificação, imitando um impulso que fez Sans interessados em surpresa.

"Bom menino", o oficial elogiou ele, e terrivelmente, Sans sentiu-se morno na afirmação positiva. A voz do oficial era baixa e profunda, com uma espécie estranha de poder a ele que fez cada palavra estranhamente fascinante. Sans sentiu uma mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço de imprensa para a frente, forçando-o a experimentar o equilíbrio nas pontas dos seus dedos para ficar aterrado. Houve o jingle tranquilidade de um desafivelamentos cinto, e desta vez Sans sentida a menos como o barulho iria quebrá-lo completamente. Ele ficou quieto e ainda como o oficial lançou um suspiro de alívio enfática, e algo dolorosamente quente e intimidatingly espessa começou a cheirar na abertura sob seu cóccix.

Sans lamentou raggedly como galo do oficial pressionado contra ele, o eixo liso de magia lutando para encontrar o ângulo mais acessíveis através de sua entrada pélvica. Sans foi pressionado com mais força contra o capô, e grande mão agarrou-o pela base da coluna vertebral e aliviou-o de volta para que a penetração de espessura. O atrito foi brutal, quente e intenso, a magia do oficial forçando o osso amolecida e sensível da pélvis de Sans para flexionar para acomodá-lo, ea dor era ao mesmo tempo estranho e tediosamente prazeroso.

Ainda doía, mas não da maneira que ele foi usado para a dor; a maneira que cada impacto empurrões que ele já tinha tomado deixou os seus ossos sentindo finos e frágeis, sua alma batendo desde o sempre presente medo do golpe final que pode roubar o seu HP. Este tipo de dor encheu-se com uma urgência latejante que o fez se contorcer e lamentar-se impotente, odiando cada momento de quietude como o oficial ajustado para o sentimento do corpo de Sans apertando firmemente em torno dele.

E então ele começou a se mover, e Sans lutado para encontrar grito quando ele estava preso rudemente e fodido duramente na superfície implacável do carro. Ele lançou um olhar desesperado por cima do ombro, mas seja qual for a paciência ou a contenção detinha o oficial de volta parecia ter evaporado completamente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria escuro, o vermelho em suas órbitas praticamente queimando a partir da pressão de construir a magia dentro de. Sans podia senti-lo cair sobre ele, o zumbido estática no ar, o peso esmagador da voracios precisa e fome doentia de dominar, para a profanarem.

"Espere!", Ele tentou suspiro, mas a palavra foi quase perdido no meio sua respiração ofegante irregular. "Não ... dói ... devagar!"

Cada palavra foi recebida com estocadas cada vez mais ferozes até Sans não poderia mesmo manter a coerência. Os sons que caem da sua boca eram pouco mais do que protestos incoerentes e gemidos sem fôlego quando o galo dentro dele de alguma forma encontraram maneiras cada vez mais gratificantes para mover contra ele. Ele outright tremeu quando o escritório estendeu a mão e acariciou grosseiramente contra o entalhe de sua sínfise púbica, suas garras raspando aproximadamente mas causar uma reacção no entanto. Sans sentiu sua própria magia enrolando provisoriamente na forma incerta de seu próprio órgão sexual. O oficial nem sequer esperar por ele para formar completamente, cerrando o punho em torno da construção cru, meio-formado e desenho outro grito de Sans quando ele apertou com força em torno da forma emergente do eixo. Sans contorcia, meio em pânico com a possibilidade de mais dor, mas em vez disso ele sentiu círculo do outro falanges em uma gaiola apertada em torno de seu pênis, dando-lhe algo para rut contra cada vez que ele foi batido por trás.

A estimulação foi esmagadora, mas, mesmo apesar da fraca resistência das Sans era o oficial que veio primeiro. Sans sentiu pausa do outro ritmo exigente, cambaleando, e de repente um jorro de ejaculação aquecida estava derramando dentro dele, transbordando e garoa para baixo em seu próprio pênis com um splatter vulgar. O novo slickness untada a mão acariciando seu pau, e contra a sua própria vontade, ele encontrou-se fracamente contrariando seus quadris, enlouquecidos pelo atrito molhado, sujo para alcançar seu próprio acabamento arrebatadora. Ele gemeu desenfreadamente, crânio jogada para trás, os olhos cegos com a esctacy angustiante de orgasmo como ele estremeceu através de seu próprio clímax.

Mesmo em circunstâncias mais ideais, o esforço sempre exigiu muito dele e ele desabou, flácido e sem fôlego e ainda se recupera. Por um momento não havia nada, mas a alta, o calor se dissipar vertiginosa de magia, ea carícia estranhamente íntima de ar do oficial contra a traseira de seu crânio. O outro esqueleto nem sequer precisa puxar para fora, ele apenas deixou sua dissipar magia, deixando Sans sentindo desconfortável e perturbingly vazio como sua própria magia dissolvido, deixando apenas os traços confusos da sua libertação manchadas contra sua pélvis e os topos de sua fêmures.

Com um grunhido satisfeito o oficial finalmente puxado para trás e deixar Sans ir, deixando-a deslizar lentamente fora o capô do carro e em um montão amassado no chão. Ele estava começando a tremer, ter expulso a última energia que ele tinha de sobra durante o orgasmo, deixando-sensação geladas e impotente. Ele enrolado em uma bola, preparando-se para o que viesse a seguir - uma provocação cruel, um fim rápido - mas depois de alguns momentos de silêncio contemplativo tudo o que ouviu foi uma Huff luz de diversão eo som de passos se afastando.

Espere o que?

Ele empurrou de pé, olhando sem compreender as costas do policial quando ele negligentemente foi embora, ignorando completamente Sans. A audácia de fez Sans irracional suficiente para chamar.

"H-hey!", Ele resmungou, mas mesmo que sua voz era suave demais para transportar o momento, o policial parou em um centavo como se ele tivesse sido esperando por isso. Ele virou-se para avaliar Sans com um arco, inquirindo expressão.

"Você ... o que você ...?" Sans tropeçava nas palavras, imediatamente lamentando sua decisão de falar. Ele não deveria ter dito nada. Ele deveria ter deixado o bastardo a pé.

"Você conseguiu me satisfazer, de momento," o oficial informou-o com altivez, e Sans não tinha certeza se ele deveria se sentir aliviado ou mortificada. "Em troca, eu posso conceder-lhe misericórdia ... só desta vez."

"Mas ..." Sans fez um gesto impotente com as mãos algemadas, olhando em volta ansiosamente. Além da cerca chainlink teve um vislumbre de movimento. Alguém estava demorando nas proximidades, e se Sans sabia que esses volta ruas em tudo, que não augura nada de bom. Eles provavelmente poderia sentir o cheiro da fraqueza da presa potencial em cima dele, e Sans não tinha certeza de que ele poderia até andar apenas ainda, e muito menos atalho-se longe dos problemas.

Ele olhou para a expressão afiada, presunçoso do oficial e percebeu com um toque de horror que o oficial sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele estava pronto para sair Sans aqui, ainda amarrados, exausto e usados, para quem pode vir a reclamá-lo, e ele ficaria feliz se foder com ele novamente foi tudo o que fizeram. Ele tremia violentamente, olhando para cima com os olhos suplicantes.

"Não ... você não pode ..."

"O que é isso?", Perguntou o oficial, aproximando-se, e Sans odiava o fato de que ele se sentia marginalmente mais seguro na presença do bastardo. Ele tinha o tipo de comportamento nem mesmo o bandido mais malvado que quer foder com, e, pelo menos, o perigo foi uma quantidade conhecida que parecia ter-se gasto para o momento. "Você quer vir comigo?"

Merda. Então é isso que o bastardo queria. Sans mordeu uma maldição veemente e um insulto igualmente queimaduras. Então, primeiro os parafusos soltos em sua apresentação, e agora ele estava torcendo a situação para tornar-se o herói. Que filho da mãe absoluto.

Sans roubou outro olhar furtivo passado a cerca. Desta vez, ele teve um vislumbre de, pelo menos, duas sombras tentando e não para esconder discretamente atrás de um dumper. Pode haver mais. Sans estava dolorosamente consciente da pilha caída de seus shorts sob seus joelhos eo fato de que ele ainda estava semi-nu e coberto de liberação mágico. Sair com sua dignidade intacta já era demasiado alto uma ordem. Qual foi a melhor; para tomar a sua chance com a máfia no escuro, ou com o bastardo sorrindo na frente dele, que parecia totalmente entusiasmado para ouvir Sans implorar por ajuda.

Ele cerrou os dentes e se forçou a sufocar a palavra: "Sim."

"Hmm?" O oficial ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, olhando de soslaio descaradamente. "Sinto muito, eu não entendi isso. O que você disse?"

Sans abriu as suas bases para olhar o direito bastardo no olho, mal mantendo seu tom de tornar-se um grunhido como ele cuidadosamente enunciado: "Sim, eu quero ir com você."

Sua recompensa foi um sorriso ainda mais largo, e um tapinha condescendente na cabeça. O olhar perturbadoramente orgulhoso, possessivo nos olhos do esqueleto mais alto feitas Sans saber se isso era realmente a escolha mais segura depois de tudo. "Bom menino. Você está transformando sua vida".

E os dois desapareceram pelas ruelas escuras e Sans nunca mais foi visto nas ruas novamente.

FIM


End file.
